The Girl I Saved, Protected and Loved
by VeeSwagger
Summary: Austin Moon is a 23 years old police officer, who saves Ally. Ally is 17 years old and one day gets kidnapped by her abusive ex-boyfriend Elliott. Austin promises himself, that he's gonna protect the fragile girl he met.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story, I hope you will like it. I don't know when I'll write the next chapter, cause I have a big Chemistry test this week. Wish me luck :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

Monday morning. 7 AM. Work again. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. Being a police officer is every little boy's dream. But at the end, it's not as exciting as you may think. I put the covers to the side and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked at the alarm clock and hit it with my hand. It was making a sound that was pissing me off.

"Urghh…" I ran my hand through my hair and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I put a trousers and the last clean shirt I had. If you're asking, I don't have to wear a uniform. I just need to put my police badge on a visible place. Then I hid my gun under my shirt. I went to kitchen to have breakfast.

"Let's see what we have here." I opened the fridge and there was a yogurt, some cheese, some eggs, ketchup, milk, apple juice and a salad. _Salad? Really? How the heck did that get in there?_ I pulled out 3 eggs and made mixed eggs. It didn't look the best so I poured ketchup all over it. Something that I've learnt, ketchup always makes everything taste better. I found a bread and ate my breakfast. I'm 23 years old and I don't have a girlfriend, I'm terrible at cooking and my house is a one big mess. I doubt I'll ever find a girl for me.

It was 7:40 and I had to be at work at 8. I went to living room and turned on the TV. There was a report about a girl that went missing last night. Her name is Ally Dawson and she is 17 years old. They showed a picture of her and she was very pretty. It was 7:52 so I left the house and went straight to my car. It was BMW X5, fancy, huh?

I sat behind my desk and found a folder on it. I opened it and I was surprised. It was about Ally Dawson and about how she went missing. But it was more detail than in the news. It said that her parents died when she was 11 and her and her older brother were living with their aunt. When he turned 18, she was 14 and they started living on their own. He died a few months ago and she's living on her own now.

There were no close information about the whole thing, but there was her phone number and address. I called her, but nobody answered. Predictable. I wrote the address on a small piece of paper and left the police station.

After a while, I finally found it. It was a beautiful house with a garden and everything. I didn't knock the door because really, who would open the door? I was walking around the house and looking for some signs of a break-in. I found nothing. I went to the back door and opened it. Once I find her… _If_ I find her, I'll tell her to lock the door. I found her room and started looking for something suspicious. I found a note on the table that said:

_I'm coming to get ya_

_-Elliott_

I grabbed her yearbook from the shelf to find a guy named Elliott in it. Here it is… _Elliott Teefey._ I called my best friend Dez, to find some info about him. He told me the address and I went there. It was an old house basically in the middle of nowhere. I knocked on the door.

"This is police officer Moon. If somebody is there, open the door!" I shouted and I heard a girl scream.

"This is police, open the door!" I shouted and pulled out my gun, just in case. I heard another scream and a sound of something crashing on the ground.

"This is the last time, open the door!" I said and kicked the door. It flew open and I took a quick look around. I was slowly making my way upstairs, when somebody attacked me. It was a boy and he tried to knock me out by hitting me with a pan. _Seriously?_ I caught his arm just in time and twisted it behind his back. The pan fell to the ground.

"Where is she?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"Listen, you little son of a bitch. Either you tell me where she is and I will let you go, or you won't and I will kill you right now, right here. Understood?" He nodded his head.

"S-She is i-in the ba-basement." I really scared him. I let go off him and went to basement. But on my way, he kicked me in the back and I fell to the ground and hit my head. Really bad. I heard him walking down the stairs and _her _screaming. _Get your ass up and save her! _I blacked out for a few minutes and it felt like nothing changed. I woke up to a scream, louder than the other ones. I got up and ran to the basement. I saw him beating her up. He was enjoying it, I could tell. I walked behind him and hit him. We were fighting a few minutes, but I won. My lip was bleeding and I had some bruises, but when I did to him was worse. He was out, which was good. I went to Ally who was crying in the corner of a room. I kneeled next to her.

"Hey…" I said softly and she looked at me. I smiled at her, but she moved a few centimeters further from me. I sighed. At least, she stopped crying.

"Ally… I won't hurt you. I came here to save you." She looked at me and moved closer. She spread her arms to hug me but then put them down. Then she spread them again and threw herself at me. She put her head in my shoulder and started crying again.

* * *

**I don't own BMW X5, but I wish I did :D**

**Hope you liked it and leave some reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the now chapter. I think it is pretty interesting. I hope you will like it. **

* * *

Austin's POV

I lost track of time. I've been holding Ally for a couple minutes, but it could be even an hour by now. She was still crying but not that hard, as before. She was _broken_. I knew it. I didn't say anything at all, so it was silent. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, so I slightly rubbed her back. She was the first one to speak.

"What's going to happen now?" She whispered and I barely could hear what she said.

"We'll go to the police station. I will call some other officers to come here for him. We should go."

I got up from the ground and offered her my hand. She accepted it and wiped the last tears from her cheek. We went into my car and I called Dez.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, Dez. I need your help. I saved one girl from getting raped and knocked out the guy who wanted to do it."

"I'll be there with some colleagues. What's the address?"

"18 Hill Street."

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Good, see ya." I hung up and looked up to Ally at the passenger's seat. She was calmly looking at the house. Now I noticed all her cuts. There was one above her left eye, one on her right cheek and she had deep cuts all over her arms. I hope that guy will be in the jail for rest of his life. God knows what he did and if he did this to any other girl. I was probably thinking too long. I saw a few police cars arrive.

"I'll leave now for a few minutes. Don't go out." I didn't want her to go out of the car cause we'll arrest Elliott and he might be awake. She doesn't need to look at him when she can avoid that. I walked up to Dez to tell him everything.

"Good job. You solved the case pretty fast, you only got it this morning."

"I'm glad. Who knows what would've happened of I came late."

"Yeah."

I went back to house to see it he's still there." _Holy shit! No, no, no. _He wasn't there. The basement was completely empty. He ran away. And it's all my mistake. I should've called Dez right when I arrived. Or even better, bring him with me. I totally screwed this up. It's all my fault. I went out of the house and Dez was there waiting for me.

"Can we o get him?"

"No, he's not there. He must have woken up and escaped."

"Don't worry bud, he can't be far, we'll catch him."

"Thanks."

"EVERYBODY LISTEN! The criminal ran away a few minutes ago so go search through the forest and find him." Everybody immediately disappeared in the forest. I quickly went to tell Ally what's going on.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Not well. Elliott ran away and we're going to catch him. Don't worry I will lock the door so nobody can get in. I'll leave you the keys if something happened and you needed to run. Okay?" She just nodded. I locked the car and gave her the keys. Then she closed the window.

I pulled out my gun and ran into the forest with Dez. Actually, we didn't run. It's not necessary. We don't want to be tired and out of breath if we see him. We were moving slowly and very quietly. The wind was blowing and it was making a noise. It was good, cause we wouldn't be heard from a bigger distance but then on the other side, we barely could hear anything. We met some men but they all said they didn't see anything. I was really worried. I wanted to check on Ally so badly, but I didn't want to leave Dez alone.

"I think we're moving in circles. I remember this weird tree, we saw it and hour ago." I said to Dez and sat down on the ground. I was exhausted.

"You're probably right. We're never going to find him. If somebody found him, they would let us know."

"I think I'm gonna go back. If I find a way back." I was really lost. I didn't even know where the north was. I won't find a way back.

"Don't worry, I have a GPS application." Dez pulled out his phone and tapped something.

"Well, Austin. We got a problem."

"What problem?"

"It found my position and way back to the house but it can't tell me where the southeast is. This compass doesn't work."

"What? That's a shitty application. But we can find out where the southeast is, we're not that dumb." I started thinking. We're on the northern hemisphere. And it's almost noon so all shadows show where the north is. So south is the opposite way. The east is where sun comes from. Now, 45 degrees to the east and we got it.

"Dez, this way." I told him and showed him the direction.

"You're good at this, you know?"

"I know." We both laughed and started walking.

Ally's POV

I was sleeping in Austin's car when someone tapped on the window. I opened my eyes and panicked. Austin told me that Elliott ran away. I hope it isn't… it's him. I started panicking but after a few seconds I realized that the car was locked. And I had to keys, in case I needed to run away.

"Hey Ally." He said with a smile. I didn't want to upset him so I was nice.

"H-hi." That's all I managed to say. I was shocked and scared. I didn't know what to do, I hoped that Austin would come back soon. I loud crash pulled me out of my thoughts. He broke the glass. And unlocked the door. And got in. _Oh no!_ He sat on the driver's seat and I was scared that he would start the car and leave. The fact that I had the keys gives me hope. Maybe he thinks Austin has them, so he won't ask. He was talking but I didn't listen. I was staring at the forest hypnotizing it to spit Austin out. I unlocked the car fast and ran to Austin. He saw me and started running towards me.

"Ally, what happened? You were supposed to be in the car."

"I then Elliott showed up and broke in and I was terrified and…" I was cut off by a tight hug.

"Shh. Don't be scared I'm here now."

* * *

**What do you think of this story so far? Review and let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the new chapter I've been working on. It's pretty crazy :D Enjoy it :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

I was holding Ally in my arms and thanking god that she was okay. I was the first to pull away cause I have to take care of a really good criminal. I hate him cause he is really good. I looked up and something was missing. _Oh no, this can't be happening. _That Elliott guy just escaped. In my car. _Shit. _I didn't even bother to run after him cause it would be useless. He's gone. But I am the sucker that has to find him and arrest him. _Double shit! _Luckily, Ally was already safe and Dez offered that he'll take us to lunch.

"I can't go there looking like this." Ally said and stopped walking. She was right, her t-shirt was all ripped.

"Here." I gave her my jacket and she blushed. She put her head down and she thought I didn't see how red she was. I did though.

We went to a little restaurant where they sell pizza. But not like the whole circle, only a piece. But the pieces were really large and delicious. We all had Hawaii with chicken on it. The best food in my whole life.

"Ally, do you have a place to stay?" I asked on our way out of the restaurant.

"Actually I do. There's a house I lived in with my brother before he... died." She said and sadly looked down.

"I miss him."

"Hey. Don't be sad. He would be proud of you if he knew what you've been through." I said and she smiled a little.

"He used to be police officer, just like you. He got shot at a bank robbery 3 years ago." I got shivers all over my body as she said that. Her brother died 3 years ago. There's no chance that... It couldn't be...

"Wasn't your brother's name Daniel Dawson?" It flew out of my mouth. She looked at me shocked.

"Yes, Daniel Altan Dawson. How do you know?"

"We used to work together. He was very good and addicted to job for this country." I couldn't believe it and neither could she.

Dez took us to Ally's house. She said that she doesn't want to stay with me. I get, you feel unsure when person you just met asks you if you want to stay with them.

"Give me your phone."

"Why?" She said and handed me her phone slowly. I wrote my number there and gave it back.

"My number. Just in case something happened. Call me anytime and I will be there."

"Thank you." She said and smiled.

I left and walked home. My private car was stolen by that freak and my police car needs to fix. I got into a really interesting shooting last week, and let's just say that there was no winner. Yes, we got the criminals under lock, but the cars... You could see through the door, there was glass everywhere and the best part - my steering wheel was broken in two pieces. I can't drive with that. That's why it needs to get fixed. The sooner, the better. Especially now, when I don't have my car.

I got home and called my friend Caitlyn. I asked her to find my car. She is good with those electrotechnic and hacking stuff. She said I will have my car in 2 hours. If someone can track a car that fast, it's her.

I put on another jacket, Ally has the one I had in the morning. I walked to the building of the police station. I never realized how close it was. Only 3 blocks. I checked my phone every 15 seconds. I don't know why. I was really worried about Ally. Elliott is out there and he can hurt her. He knows where she lives.

I couldn't focus on my job. I had a paperwork to do bu instead of filling out the papers, I was playing with the pen in my hands. My phone started ringing, Caitlyn was calling.

"Austin, I found your car."

"Great, where is it? And where is he?"

"Your car is in parking lot in front of a bank."

"Bank?" It was strange.

"Yes, bank."

"OK. Thanks Caitlyn, I'm going to get my car."

"You're welcome and try to stay alive. We don't know where he is."

"Thanks. Bye."

I headed to the bank. One good thing about my job, I can leave whenever I want and nobody minds. I took a taxi to get there. It was weird and the parking lot was completely empty. Not a single car, not even a person around. The sky was suddenly dark, I was here all alone and I felt like I'm in a horror movie. I pulled out my gun and walked towards the car. Extremely slowly and quietly. Nothing happened, nothing jumped at me. I started the car and I wanted to leave, but I felt something cold and hard touch my head. I saw Elliott in the rearview mirror. And he had a gun. _Great, this day is getting pretty crazy. _

"Don't move, or I'll shoot your brain out of your head."

"And next?"

"You're gonna take us to Ally's. And you'll see what happens."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I'm not gonna take you there. I'm not gonna let you get close to her." I turned around to face him. His gun was now right between my eyes, but I knew what to do. We were fighting and I don't know when we got out, but suddenly I felt the wind. He held gun in his hand and shot me in my left leg. I fell onto the ground and he ran away. Again. _Fucking shit, the next time I see him, I'm gonna beat him up so badly, he won't be able to have kids. __  
_

"How are you gonna look after your little bitch now?" I heard him shout and I got 10 times angrier. I called Dez.

"Hey, wha-"

"There's no time for that. I'm in the parking lot near the bank and that son of a bitch shot me. I'll take care of myself, but you have to protect Ally."

"OK, I'll make sure she's safe."

"Thanks, bye."

I called myself an ambulance. They wanted to take me to the hospital, but I convinced them that I don't need to go. They did their job and left. I got in my car and drove off. I was at Ally's really fast, but not fast enough. I saw Dez's car and another car. Probably another car Elliott stole. I ran into the house and looked around. Nothing. I heard sound of punching and screaming from upstairs. Once I was upstairs I ran into Ally's room. Ally was crying on the corner of a room and Dez and Elliott were fighting. I pushed Dez to the side and me and Elliott stood face to face.

"This for Ally." I punched him.

"For calling her a bitch." I punched him again.

"For hurting her." Again

"For shooting me." Again

"And for everyone you hurt in your whole fucking life." Again. Again. Again.

"You little worthless piece of shit." And again.

Dez took him to the police station and I stayed there to comfort Ally.

* * *

**Ally's POV will be in the next chapter, leave reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that I kept you waiting, but I was out of ideas. This is like the new part of the story and I had no ideas of what to do with the story. I'm not one of those, who leave story undone. I hate when that happens. **

* * *

Ally's POV

I couldn't think clear. I couldn't bring myself to let thoughts run through my mind. I only could feel. Feel my body right next to Austin, my tears streaming down my face and falling down and my heart. My heart that was beating like I just ran a marathon. I was so stupid. I should have known that he would come and get me when he was out. I should have known that staying with Austin would be much better. I don't know why I rejected his offer. Maybe it was my pride. I actually thought that I could handle it myself. I tried to convince myself and I tried to convince him. A lot of girls would say that I'm stupid. Every girl would like to live with a really hot police officer, that would protect them, and if they had a bit of luck, they could see him shirtless or even naked. And that would be just an innocent "accident". _Wait… I called him hot?_ _Did I say I want to see him naked in some way that even I don't understand?_ _I'm officially insane._ He won't ever like me that way. I'm sure he's comforted a hundreds of girls before me. I'm not that special.

"Did he hurt you?" A voice woke me up from my thoughts. I looked up to see Austin's face and our eyes locked.

"No, I was just scared."

"I'm glad you're okay. You don't have to worry anymore. He's going to jail now, where he belongs."

"What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like… a court, lawyers and stuff." I said and looked away.

"Nothing like that, it won't be necessary. You'll just have to tell some other officers what happened and they will know what to do."

"I'll just tell them my side of the story?"

"Yes, and then they'll let you go."

"Okay, it's a lot easier than I thought. Listen… about that offer…." My voice broke down, I don't know why. I took a few deep breaths and opened my mouth to speak.

"I want to stay at your place."

"Really? I mean… you don't have to if you're not sure about it."

"I am. Trust me." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Well, then let's pack your stuff." He said getting up. He then held my hands and pulled me up from the floor. I found a bag, that was big enough and put it on the bed. I started putting in my clothes, then I went to bathroom and grabbed a few things from there. The bag was almost full, I put my school stuff there and then personal stuff, like my diary. After 15 minutes, I was done.

"Here, let me help you, the bag looks pretty heavy." I took the bad from my hand and threw it over his shoulder.

"This bag is heavier than it looks." He said and lost balance, he almost fell to the ground. He took it to the car and as he was getting in, I noticed something was wrong with his leg.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Oh… Elliott shot me when we were kind of fighting over the car. But I'm fine, the bullet didn't hit any important veins or nerves."

"Oh, OK. And what about that window?" I pointed at a window on the driver's side.

"Yea, that's gonna get fixed. The sooner, the better, probably today." He said and put his seat belt. I did the same thing and he drove off. The drive to his house was quiet and I liked it that way. I started thinking about... everything. It was all too much. So many things happened today and I am really tired. I checked the time and it was 6 PM. Time flies. Literally. When he parked the car I got out and I saw a tall building.

"You live here?" I said after a few seconds of staring. I wasn't anything I was used to. I was used to houses next to each other with a driveway and flowers and stuff like that. This is completely different.

"Yes, I know. Come with me." He walked before me and waited for me at the door.

I found out that he lives on the 11th floor and he had a pretty amazing view from this height. I felt like I could see everything and everyone in Miami. Looking out of the window was way better than looking at that mess.

"Do you or did you ever clean this place?" I said and grabbed a pizza box that was under a table. The fact that it had a layer of dust on it kind of scared me. What if spiders are there? I threw the box on the floor.

"Yeah, I'm a messy person, as you can see." He put his head down and I could tell that he was embarrassed. He went to kitchen and started making dinner. I decided to clean up the living room. It's the least I can do, he's letting me stay.

"The dinner is ready!" I heard a yell from the kitchen and went over there. The living room was almost done, just a few t-shirts left on the floor but now I was too lazy to put them in the laundry basket.

"What did you make?" I said and sat on a chair.

"Spaghetti." He served some of them on my plate. Then he served some to himself and sat in front of me. We ate and talked about many things.

"So, I can sleep in my bed and I will take the couch."

"You don't have to, I can sleep on the couch."

"Ally, it will be a pleasure for me to do it for you, so let me."

"I can't, I've been raised to reject offers like that."

"Can't you make an exception, it's not like one of us is going to die and we have to choose which one."

"I know, but seriously, I can take the couch. It's comfortable." He made his puppy eyes and I just gave up.

"Fine, I will sleep in your bed tonight, but we will alternate."

"OK." We were done with our spaghetti, I wanted to wash to dishes, but Austin stopped me.

"You cleaned the living room and you're taking the bed. Can I please wash the dishes?"

"Fine." I said and went to living room to watch TV. Soon Austin joined me and I put my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and all the sounds got lost. I fell from Austin's shoulder to his lap. _Such a comfortable pillow. _I thought and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and leave reviews :) I love you, hope you had a good week **


	5. Chapter 5

**The new chapter for my lovely readers :) **

* * *

Ally's POV

_(Ally's dream)_

_I was standing in an empty street. I only could see small areas illuminated by street lights, nothing more. I could see some houses, but no lights were on and I saw no cars near them. I looked up at the sky and I didn't see any stars or moon. It was full of clouds. I started walking slowly down the street till I came to a crossroads. I heard a scream when I was crossing the road. I looked around myself and started running anywhere away from there. I felt drops of rain start falling on my head and arms. After couple minutes later I stopped to catch a breath. _

„_Ally-gator, where are you?" I knew that voice. It was him. I started running again and I heard his steps on the hard ground. He was closer and closer so I had to run faster. I tripped over a kerbstone and ended up falling onto the ground. I tried to get up and keep on running but he was on top of me. _

„_No, no, no! Please, let me go!" Everything went black._

_(The end of the dream)_

"Ally, Ally! Wake up!" I opened my eyes and took one deep breath. I didn't notice when I was pulled into Austin's arms. I put my hands around his back and started sobbing.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid, I'm here." I was fully crying now and I didn't know how to stop.

"H-he..was chas-chasing after m-me. And… he caught me." Austin pulled away and his eyes were on the same level as mine.

"That's never going to happen again, I promise. That guy is going to jail, you will never see him again. You are safe with me, I will protect you no matter what. And I never see you cry because of him again, he doesn't deserve it. Where's that beautiful smile of yours?" I couldn't help it, I had to smile. He smiled to and pulled me to his chest again. He kissed me on my hair.

"What time is it?"

"It's 2AM, we should go to sleep."

"OK, I'll go back to sleep." I wanted to say something like "Can I sleep with you for the rest of the night?" but I couldn't say it. I was always really shy and I wasn't good at handling situations like this.

"Don't you wanna sleep in my bed?" He asked and what was in his eyes? Hope? I couldn't name it, but I liked it.

"Uhm. Okay then." I smiled at him and got up from the couch. I was still a bit sleepy and I wanted to sleep till the morning. I collapsed on the bed, not even caring to cover myself. I felt Austin pull covers over me and lie next to me. He was turned to me, I could tell.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs. I quickly got up and headed to the kitchen. Austin was there making breakfast. Some food was already on the table.

"Morning, Austin." I said and jumped in shock.

"Hey, and don't scare me like that. I almost had a heart attack."

"OK." I giggled and sat at the table.

"Eat anything you like." He said and focused back on cooking. I decided to have both pancakes and then eggs. As I was eating, Austin joined me. We finished our meals and Austin started washing the dishes. I didn't want to fight with him in the morning so I let him do it.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't really know. I guess I should go to school, but I can go tomorrow."

"I guess this is the part where I should be responsible and send you to school, right?" I just nodded and he continued.

"I'm not going to be. Honestly, I was a rebel kid and I hated school."

"But I like school." He gave me a "are you crazy?" look, but only for a second.

"Do you want to go to school?"

"No, not really." I said and went to living room to watch TV. Austin followed me.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"I think I should go home for some things. I left there some things."

"OK, let's go."

"I can't go like this. I have to change." He looked at his clothes and then at me.

"Me too, I guess. Pajamas isn't the best thing to wear." I went to room, where I put all my stuff last night. I pulled out a clean t-shirt and my favorite jeans.

We got out of the car and something immediately caught my eye. There was a note on the front door. I slowly walked up to the door and read it. Again and again and again.

_WE'RE GONNA GET YOU, SLUT!_

I don't get it. Who's "we"? Was Elliott one of "them"? I looked at Austin, who was furious. His eyes were filled with anger and he was taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Austin..." I tried to speak, but my voice broke. I was staring at the sign until Austin stood in front of me.

"Ally. I don't know what this shit is or who wrote it, but I swear that I will protect, even if it's the last thing I do in my whole life." He gave me a hug and then threw the paper on the ground.

"You're safe with me."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter :) If you have any ideas, feel free to let me know and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELLINGTON RATLIFF!**

**Hello beautiful people, I hope you're ready for this chapter. I have a pretty hard day tomorrow, so wish me luck :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

It's been a few hours since we came back from Ally's and she's been very upset. She's been on the couch all the time, sometimes went to bathroom and came back. Every time I tried to talk to her, she either yelled at me or said that she's fine without even looking into my eyes. I didn't want to confront her, cause it could lead to screaming and I didn't want to scare her more than she already was. I hope it's not because of the sign. She knows that I won't let anything hurt her, right? It was getting late and it was getting dark outside. I turned the light on and sat next to her. She looked at me and crawled into my arms. I was glad that it was temporary and she was okay.

"I'm sorry for my acting. It's just… it was like the sign brought back everything bad he used to do to me." She said and her voice nearly broke at the end. Then it hit me.

"Used to do? Ally… was it happening regularly?" She tightened the grip on me and took a deep breath.

"To be honest… yes." I couldn't believe what I heard. That guy used to rape Ally. Sweet and innocent and kind and fragile Ally. Alright, I have no idea where that came from, but it's true. He's gonna pay. I don't even bother to remember his name, cause it isn't worth it.

"I'm gonna kill him. He's gonna pay for everything he's done, I swear." I said between my teeth and I could feel Ally shake a little by the tone of my voice. We were sitting there, when I heard my phone ring from the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." I said and laid Ally on the couch. I went to kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi buddy, it's me Dez. That Elliott guy finally spoiled some useful information, that might help us a lot."

"What did he say?" I asked him.

"He said that he wasn't in this alone."

"What do you mean?" My brain was working as I tried to put the pieces together somehow but I just didn't understand what it meant.

"He's been working with a group of rapists. He also said that his co-workers would track Ally down and finish the job for him."

"Does this mean…" I didn't even finish my question.

"Yes. Ally is still in danger and you have to protect her with your own life, if it will be necessary. Never leave her anywhere by herself."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." With that he hung up and I put the phone away. How do I tell Ally this? She's already scared to death and this will only make it worse. But she needs to know, she deserves to. I got up from the chair and looked at Ally. She was now doing her homework and she seemed to be calm. Well, calmer that earlier. She looked like everything was okay. Like she was just ill for a week and she was getting ready to go back to school. But it's much more than that. She is traumatized be everything that's happened lately. But I need to tell her the truth that she still isn't completely saved. I brought myself to take a step forward. Another one. And another one.

"Hey Ally."

"Hi, who did you talk with?"

"It was Dez and he told something serious."

"What was it?"

"He told me this…" I was still figuring out how to tell her, "Elliott has been working with a group of rapist and he said that they would come and get you." She hugged her knees with her arms and put her chin on top of them. I moved closer and put my arms around her.

"It doesn't change a thing that I'm gonna protect you no matter what. As long as I'm here, nothing bad will happen." I whispered in her ear. She turned to me and our faces were dangerously close. I didn't want to ruin things but I wanted it so badly. Without thinking, I brought my head closer and my lip slightly brushed hers. It send shivers down my body. I've been too busy with working that I didn't even realize what happened. I like her. Our lips connected for a small kiss, but it was beautiful. Soft, sweet and innocent. _Just like Ally. _I pulled away and she stared at me with pure shock. _I shouldn't have done this. What the hell was I thinking. That between being almost raped and traumatized she would even have time for this? To start liking someone new? Oh, don't be silly… _I let go off her and sat up straight. I looked into her eyes but she looked away. This is the first time she did it.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could think of. I would say a 20 minute speech about how amazing she is, how I want to protect her and why I kissed her. Thoughts we flowing through my mind, but I couldn't pick one and make a sentence. I just sat there and watched her stand up and leave. I put my head in my hands and groaned. Whatever she's thinking right now, it can't be anything good. I was supposed to be the responsible here. I don't expect her to do anything, but hate me. I deserve it. And the worst part is that I liked the kiss. I got up and wanted to apologize, but I didn't know what to say. It completely blew my mind and I feel nothing but guilt. I stood next to door of her room and I heard nothing. _Come on, knock on the door. You can't avoid this. _I softly knocked on the door twice. She opened the door and stepped away so I could come in.

"Look. I know that the kiss was a mistake and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let that happened." She looked at me and sighed.

"I know, I feel the same. And you're right, it was a mistake. We'll never talk about it again like it never happened, okay?"

"So… forgiven and forgotten?" I said a little unsure. I can't forget the kiss, it was probably the best kiss of my life. But I can pretend to forget, though it will run through my mind every time I look at her.

"Yes." She said and gave me a quick hug.

"What are you making for dinner?" She said. _Shit, I forgot it was my turn to make dinner tonight._

"How about we order a pizza?" I said ready to leave, cause my phone was in the kitchen.

"Sounds good. I still need to finish my homework, I'll be here in my room."

"OK."

_If I didn't make you knock on the door, you'd still stand there like an idiot._

Shut up, I hate you.

_I'm never leaving, and you're welcome._

Whatever.

I grabbed my phone and ordered pizza. Well, things seem to go the right way. I heard a knock on the door, so I went open the door. And I'm not exactly sure what happened next.

* * *

**Have a nice day (or night) and don't forget to review :))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, how are you? Here's new chapter only for you! Enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

Knock on the door, falling to the floor, blacking out... That was all I could think of. I couldn't remember anything else. I felt like I was dead. But I wasn't. I couldn't open my eyes, but I was thankful for just being alive. I heard peeping sound from my left side that made me open my eyes. I wasn't wrong. I saw Dez sitting in the corner of the room and reading a magazine.

"Dez…" My voice was weak and my throat was dry, like I haven't drunk water for a thousand years. Dez immediately looked up to me and ran to my bed.

"Dude, thank god, you're okay. You have no idea what happened."

"What happen-" My voice broke again, so I sat down and reached out for a glass of water. It hurt a lot.

"What happened?" I said as I put the glass away.

"Elliott's gang came for Ally." I looked at him and hoped it wasn't true. Unfortunately it was.

"What? You have to tell me what happened to Ally, I don't remember much."

"Well, they burst into your apartment and knocked you out first, you know that. Ally heard that and locked the door of her room. Then she called me. I came as soon as possible, but they we doing their job. Ally was on the her bed and a few guys surrounded her. I beat crap out of one of them, then arrested him. The rest ran away. Ally is okay." I was so glad that Ally was okay. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to her. But I still felt guilty, cause I failed.

"Where is she?" He pointed at a bed a few meters away from mine. Ally was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up.

"What's the time?"

"It's 11AM." I put my head on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. I didn't even notice that Dez left. A nurse told me that I can go home today, but they have to do some tests first. Two hours later I was packing up my stuff. It was just when Ally wake up.

"Austin? What are you doing? What happened? Where am I?" She sounded a little upset, co I calmed her down.

"Shh. You're at hospital. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Some guys were attacking me and they... they.." She started sobbing at the end of the sentence.

"You don't have to say it. I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

"It isn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong." She pulled me into a tight hug, but it didn't help.

"Yes, it is my fault. It's only my fault that you almost got raped again. If Dez wasn't there, I don't want to know what would've happened."

"Don't blame yourself. Be glad that I'm okay instead. Worse things could have happened." She may think that it was all okay, but I can't. I wasn't there when she needed me. I wasn't there so keep her from getting hurt again. Nothing was supposed to happen to her again. I would do anything for her.

"I'm grateful that you're safe." I decided to stay in the hospital with her. In case those guys come again. I called Dez to look after her when I needed to use the bathroom. I'm very protective, but I want to be.

"I'm gonna get us some food, don't leave her alone, Dez!" I went to Subway and got us three baguettes. I don't want to eat some junk fast food and I'm sure that Ally and Dez would agree. Now I'm scared if Ally would be okay when I come back. I'm being a little paranoid.

I opened the door to see Ally sleeping. Dez was sitting in an armchair with his laptop.

"Hey." I quietly said and closed the door behind me. I handed Dez one baguette and sat on the other bed in the room. We were eating in silence, cause we didn't want to wake up Ally. Also, there wasn't much to talk about. About 2 hours later Dez left and Ally woke up by then.

We've talked for I don't know how long, but it was suddenly 10PM.

"Okay, princess, time to go to sleep. Good night." I said and went to my bed.

"Can't you stay here with me?" She said in a cute voice. This girl is gonna be the death of me.

"I won't be far, wait a moment." I pushed the bed to Ally's, luckily, it had wheels.

"See, I'll be right next to you." I hugged her once again and she laid her head on my shoulder. My arm rested on her shoulder. I fell asleep thankful to God.

I was woken up in the middle on the night by Ally. She was having another nightmare and she looked like she wanted to shake something off. I hated seeing her like this. She's been through enough already.

"Ally. Wake up." She opened her eyes and her breathing that was fast started slowing down. She hugged me and I hugged her back. We were like this for about 15 minutes.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and lay back on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again. I started at her until I was sure that she was sleeping calmly. I was thinking about everything, including the way she makes me feel. I've never felt that before. When she's happy, I am happy. And when she's scared, I want to do nothing, but protect her. I forget about everything. Do I? No way. Or maybe. Is there any possible chance that I would love her? No... Yes. It can't. Oh, yes it can. I think that I love her. Yep, I love Ally Dawson.

* * *

**What do you think? Again, you can send me some of your ideas for the story. I want to hear (or better read) your opinion of which way the story will go. Feel free to tell me :) Don't forget to review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoa! This chapter is really interesting. I was listening to "Stronger Than I Was" and "Beautiful Pain" by Eminem, so this chapter is mostly emotional. **

* * *

Austin's POV

NEXT WEEK

The police interrogation is today. I'm taking me and Ally there. Ally is looking out of the window and I am focused on the road. Sometimes I take a quick look at her. I wanted to tell her that I like her, but it would be just too much. She is going through a lot already and it wouldn't help at all. Every night, she's crawled in my bed, under my sheets. I don't care if it's because if a bad dream, or she's just sad and scared. I never mind her being next to me. I just hold her in my arms and soon she's out like a light.

A parked the car and opened the door for Ally.

"Thanks." Was all I got, but I can't blame her. I took her hand and led us to the front door. I felt she was shaking.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid, nothing bad will happen to you. I'll be there with you."

"I know. Just… this is the first time I'll have to face him and I don't know if I can do it. I will pass out or something."

"You're stronger than you think. You have the strength to face him, you can look at him and tell him that you're stronger then you were. I believe in you." She was on the edge of break down, so I stopped talking.

"Are you ready?" I asked her and gave her a little smile. She nodded and I took her to the interrogation room. **(A/N: Imagine something like in "Bones", if you've ever watched it.) **

Ally's POV

I felt like I'm going to fall apart. This is one of the worst experiences in my whole life. I wish I could erase it from my memory when it's over. Austin led me into the interrogation room. I sat on one of two chairs there and Austin sat in the other one. I was extremely nervous and scared and I didn't know how to calm myself. I couldn't think clearly.

"I can't do it." It blurted out of my mouth. Austin instantly turned to me.

"Yes, you can. I'll be here all the time, nothing bad will happen." After a few more minutes of waiting, the procurator finally came. I said finally cause I want it to end as soon as possible. Austin told me that this gang raped many girls before, and the procurator will be here himself, cause this is one of the biggest cases in Miami. He seemed to be a sympathetic guy, he had short black hair and kind blue eyes. He could be in his forties.

"My name is Diego Sorrento, nice to meet you." He sat down and opened a file of the case.

"I see you brought officer Moon with you. That's okay, I assumed you would need some moral support." This guy knew what was going through my mind. I don't know what to think about him.

"As you know, Elliott Teefey was a member of the gang which operated for a period of three years. We had a big trouble to catch them, but we got two of them, and we're on the way to get them all."

"Now Ally, I need you to tell me everything that happened that night. I know it's hard, but we need to know. You can even run out of the room, if it will be too much. Nobody would be mad at you." _Can I run away right now?_

"Now, tell me what happened that night."

"Okay…" I took a deep breath, "It was a calm Sunday evening, everything was okay. I was on my way home from my aunt's. She has a lot of things to take care of and I help her sometimes. She told me to call when I get back home, she's very protective of me." _Good job, Ally, you're doing great so far._

"What happened next?" The procurator asked me and brought me out of my thoughts back to reality.

"I met Elliott on my way and he asked me if I wanted to watch a movie. I didn't think that something like that would happen. So I went. And it began when he closed the door." I took a deep breath and looked at my hands resting on the table. I looked at Austin and he smiled at me.

"He started kissing me roughly. He took me to the basement and threw me against a wall. He basically ripped my clothes off me." Tears were streaming down my face at the end. I kept most of them in.

"That's all we needed to know, you can go now." The procurator said and left. We went to Austin's car and got in. I started crying harder than before.

"Shh. You did it. I'm so so proud of you."

"I know. But even thinking about that night is horrible and talking about it is much worse."

"It's over now. I promise you that everything will be better from now."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But I swear that I'll do everything to keep you safe. Anything. If there was something I could do to keep you from getting sad, I would do it in a heartbeat." I looked into his eyes that were filled with softness. He started moving closer and so was I. His hand was on my cheek as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was soft and slow at first, but it grew more passionate. We pulled away when we needed to breathe. Austin kissed me in my forehead and wrapped me in his arms. There's no place I feel more safe.

"I love you."He whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. But I did. Luckily, I did.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, I can't wait to read some new reviews :) Love ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**FIRST OF ALL, I want to thank you for all your beautiful reviews. You don't know how they all made me happy. You rock guys! **

**Here's new chapter for you, my lovely readers.**

**I don't own song Misguided Ghosts by Paramore, that is used in this chapter.**

**I wanted to ask you something. I got a new super good idea. What would you think if Austin was the country's most wanted criminal and Ally the country's sweetheart? Let me know :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

_What the fuck was I thinking? Ally doesn't like me. Things are gonna be extremely awkward between us now. _I thought on our way back. The first time we kissed, we got over it. Well, I pretended to be over it. I've dreamt about that kiss every night. I've dreamt about her in some really odd ways. Not what you think. I stopped at traffic lights and looked at her. For the first time, she wasn't looking out. I caught staring at me. She turned away in a heartbeat. I wonder what's going through her mind right now. I brushed my hand against hers as I was reaching for the gear lever. On purpose. I wanted to see her reaction. As the engine growled, I took one last look at her. She was looking out of the window as usually. I noticed one more thing. She was rubbing the place on her hand where I touched her with the other hand. _She likes me. The end of conversation._ I did my best to not smile like a brainless idiot. She really likes me. So it maybe won't be so awkward after all.

We stepped into my apartment. I closed the door behind Ally and she didn't even look at me. This girl is confusing me. Before I realized it, she was gone. _You'll have to talk about the kiss. Sooner or later. _I knocked on her door. _Now or never. _I got no answer. I slowly opened the door and a heard water in shower. _Really?_ The universe is either on my side or against me. I can't tell. I threw myself on the couch and growled into the pillows. _How the heck do I tell her that I like her? _I don't want to scare her off. I'm risking a lot. But I need to know.

I was thinking too much and I fell asleep. I had a dream about Ally. Again. I like dreaming about Ally. I woke up to see a pair of big brown eyes looking into mine.

"What got you so tired?" She asked with a bit of laughter in her voice. _You, _I wanted to say.

"I don't really know." I said and turned from my hip on my back. _Now or never. _I got up and followed her to the kitchen.

"Ally…" I said and she turned to me.

"Austin…" _Don't make it harder than it already is. _This was really strange and awkward.

"You know that we need to talk." I waited for her to do something. A gesture, a move, something. Nothing.

"And…" She said after a few seconds of silence. _Why does this have to be so hard?_

"Well… we kissed. Twice. And I liked it. And I can tell that you liked it. But I'm nervous cause you are so innocent and sweet and I don't want to take advantage of you in some way." I felt like a little boy who was trying to tell his crush that he likes her. She looked down and sighed. _A sigh? It can't be anything good._

"I know. But I'm scared. When I let someone get too close to me, they left me. I'm not very confident about this." I expected this answer, but it hurt to hear it. I would tell her that I'm different, but I didn't want to put pressure on her. Not now. Ever.

"OK. If that's what you want." She nodded and left me in the room. I grabbed a beer from the fridge. I drank it to the bottom. I grabbed another. Another. _Stop!_ And another. Luckily, I only had four bottles. But I felt drunk. I tried to stand up but I fell to the ground. It made a quite loud noise. I didn't want to wake Ally up, it was almost midnight.

"Austin? Are you awake?" I quickly stood up and tried to behave like a sober person. I stepped out of the kitchen, where I spent past few hours.

"What are you doing at midnight? Have you been drinking?" I came up to her and put my arms around her. She shook in panic and I got all my morals back. Not like I lost them completely.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to say. I couldn't see her expression but I saw city lights reflecting in her eyes. I couldn't see any certain emotion in them. I walked past her to my bedroom. I didn't look at her, but I felt her gaze on me. I jumped onto the bed and started punching the pillows. What if she thought that I was going do _something_ to her. If I did, I couldn't forgive myself. I would commit suicide or something like that. I lay on my bed, really tired this time. I didn't even bother to change.

Ally's POV

I'm not sure what happened. When Austin was walking my way, I bit of fear flashed through my body. But I couldn't move. Like I knew that he wouldn't do _that. _And then when he apologized, I knew that he really does care about me. More than anyone before. I stood in the living room, processing everything.

I lay on my bed and grabbed my phone. I put "Misguided Ghosts" by Paramore on and let it softly play. I hoped it was going to help me stop thinking about Austin, but it didn't. It even reminded me of him a little. I turned it off and put my phone away. I had mixed feelings and I didn't know how to send them away. Everything seemed different. I closed my eyes and opened them, cause every time I try to sleep, I just see his desperate face. I opened the window and started breathing in and out. City lights were so beautiful to me now. I closed the window and went back to bed. I kept seeing Austin in my head, but I fell asleep somehow.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Have a nice day :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's new chapter for you, guys. I hope you will enjoy it, it took me almost a week to write it. Here it is :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

I was sleeping dreamlessly when my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller's ID. It was Dez. I wonder why he would call.

"Get your lazy ass out of the bed, I have something important to tell you." Was the first thing I heard today. Very nice.

"Well, good morning to you too." I said in a raspy voice still trying to get out of the sheets.

"I'm sorry. But I need you to come over as soon as you can." Dez said in a bit calmer tone.

"Why? What happened?" I was worried. What would be so serious?

"I'll tell you personally, come to my office."

"OK, Bye." I got up and that was when I realized I didn't change into pajamas last night. I put my phone on the bed and went to bathroom. I looked terrible. My face was pale, I had bags under my eyes and my hair was an indescribable mess. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then I fixed my hair and went back to my bedroom. I grabbed my phone and headed to the door. _Ally!_ She wasn't anywhere to be seen so I assumed she was still sleeping. I drove to the police station as fast as I could cause I was really curious.

I ran though the hall to Dez's office. The closer I was, the more curious I got. I ran in without knocking.

"So.. what's the emergency?"

"Better sit down. I have some serious bed news." I better did as he said, it must be really bad.

"So... here's what happened. I got a message today that Elliott might be released."

"What?" I immediately stood up from the chair and my blood started boiling.

"Let me talk. His dad works in the government and he said that he doesn't want a scandal. He said we have to follow his command of we're all fired." _Shit, this is really, REALLY bad._

"But this isn't fair. What are we gonna do?" I ran my hand through my hair and started walking around nervously.

"We, my dear friend, aren't gonna do anything. Because we can't."

"But there must be a way. What if we..." I had nothing.

"How am I gonna tell Ally? She's going to be devastated." I looked outside the window just to see it started raining. Perfect weather for a perfect day. Really.

"She's a strong girl. She can handle it."

"I know but she's been through a lot, nothing like this was supposed to happen. She was supposed to have her happy life."

"I know. But you have to fight for your happiness and for Ally's."

"What do you mean?" Could he notice? I thought I'm a good actor.

"I know you like her. The way your eyes lit up when you're talking about her, the way you want her to be safe more than anything else. I'm not blind, Austin." He got me. What now?

"Okay... Maybe I like her... a little more than I should." Dez is the first person I told about my feelings. Like I would have anyone else to tell.

"Another reason to tell her the truth."

"You're right. It's gonna be the first thing I do when I come home. Bye, Dez." I left his office and the building. I walked to my car fast and lay my head on a steering wheel. _You can do it. But you have to get there to do it. _I took off. The rain turned into a storm.

I pulled my keys out of pocket, but I didn't have to. Ally was standing in the door looking at me angrily. She had the look that could kill. I gotta admit, I was scared.

"Where the heck were you? I was scared that something happened." She asked me when I closed the door.

"I'm sorry I left you here. But Dez wanted to tell me something important and you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up, cause you looked just so peaceful sleeping." She blushed and I had to hug her. She put her chin on my shoulder, though she had to stand on her tip-toes. I can't believe how she can be so short. But I like it, I feel like her knight in shining armor.

"You could leave a note or call." She whispered in a cute baby voice, that nearly melted my heart. _How can she be so perfect in every single way?_

"I know, I'm sorry, I promise I'll never leave you here alone without telling where I am." I kissed her forehead.

"I need to tell you something really bad. Sit down." We both sat on a couch on living room. She looked at me with a scared look, which made it even harder.

"I spoke to Dez today, and he told me this..." I took a deep breath and looked at my sneakers.

"He told me that Elliott might be released." I slowly said while looking in her eyes.

"What? How can that be possible. He was supposed to go to jail." She said and she started crying.

"His dad is a politician in the government. He said if we don't release him, we're all fired."

"No... It can't be true. We have to do something."

"We can't but I swear to God and all his angels that he's not gonna hurt you again. I'll make sure that he doesn't look at you again in his entire life and he doesn't even say your name out loud. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy, cause you deserve the best. And if some other man tries to take you away from me, I'll introduce my fist to his face." I said to her.

"I know, thank you." She responded. I was glad that she stopped crying, she looks much more beautiful with a smile on.

"Let's have lunch, princess, I bet you're hungry."

"Princess?" I saw her blush again.

"Yeah, you really are a princess to me." She just smiled and took her jacket from a rack next to the door. I smiled in my head all the way to a restaurant.

* * *

**Leave reviews :) and have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! I hope you had a great week, here's a new chapter :) Enjoy it :)**

* * *

Ally's POV

When you think everything is going well, it breaks down like a Lego house. It happens to me every time. I should have assumed that something will screw up. But I never thought it will end like this. Elliott out of jail? That's been my worst nightmare since he got arrested.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was thinking about what he's done to me. And what he could do. Flashbacks just kept coming. Whether it was him chasing me or tearing my clothes off. They all haunted me anytime I closed my eyes. I would go to Austin and spend the rest of the night in safety of Austin's arms. But I didn't want him stay awake another night. Being up 4 nights in a row can't be healthy. I care about him.

"Good morning, Alls." Austin greets me when I came to kitchen. He didn't have the spark of positivity in his voice, which made me feel even more miserable.

"Are you okay?" I'm sick of pretending and lying to him.

"No. Not at all." Austin took a seat next to me and I turned to him.

"Everything will be alright." He said and faked a smile. I bet he didn't believe it himself.

"Shut the fuck up, cause you know it won't. Nothing has gotten better and I hate being on this crazy rollercoaster." I was never a fan of swearing, but it just flew out of my mouth.

"I'm meeting Elliott's dad today." He said and laid his eyes on the floor.

"What? But you could get fired." I said and he lifted his head up. His eyes were filled up with sadness and regret.

"Players have been chosen, Ally. I'm not gonna give up without a fight. Though you might have given up." He got up and went to his bedroom. _Wasn't I a little bit too mean?_ _He's been doing his best to protect you and you just tell him that it's his fault that nothing has gotten better. Good job, Ally. Good job._

A sound of Austin's steps made me instantly stand up. I ran up to him just when he was about to close the door.

"Wait. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was frustrated by everything and mad that nothing is working the right way and-" I was cut off by Austin.

"No need to apologize. I know you were keeping it in and you had to let it out. It's not like I stopped lov-" He nervously bit his lip and looked outside.

"I better get going." He said and closed the door. _What did he want to say?_

Austin's POV

I almost told Ally that I loved her. I didn't realize what I was saying, I almost let it out. Now I'm on my way to meet Elliott's dad. We made a plan, that could send Elliott back to jail. With a little luck, his dad will go there with him. Dez will put a really small recording device on my clothes. Their family is very rich, more than you think. So I'll try yo figure out how. I hope it will work. Our meeting was set up at a restaurant near the police station. Just in case.

I was sitting at a table near the window, waiting for him. He arrived a few minutes later.

"Good morning, ." He said and sat down on a chair opposite me.

"Good morning." I said politely, it sounded more carelessly.

"You wanted to talk about my son." He said and looked at me.

"Yes."

"Then talk."

"Why don't you want Elliott to go to jail?"

"Cause he's my son. And I am a well known politician. It would be a big scandal for me." I pretended to be interested and not totally disgusted.

"Can I ask you something like man to man?" I asked him and took a sip from my beer.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you think that raping is okay?" I asked him. I didn't know what to expect at all.

"Not at all. I didn't even know he was doing something like that. His mother left when he was little and he's been basically hating women since then. He thinks they're nothing more than heartbreakers with pretty faces." I was kind of surprised, but I had to stick to the plan.

"But you have enough money to pay to the reporters so they won't post it." There is no way back now.

"What do you mean?" He frowned a little, but I didn't let that scare me of.

"You know what I mean. People usually don't have so much money. Not even politicians. What's your secret?"

"I made all the money I have now." He looked nervous. _Keep going._

"Really? You've never done anything like tax fraud?" He started sweating and that was all I needed.

"So you have." I said with a smirk. I just hope that the recording device has been working right.

"Okay, I have. But if you tell some of your dumb friends, I'll make your lives living hell. You know what? I'm leaving." He stormed out of the restaurant and I couldn't stop smirking. I was like a little happy kid. I pulled out my phone and called Dez.

"Dez! It worked! He admitted it, he'll go to jail and his son as well." I whisper-screamed and I got weird looks from people sitting near me.

"I know, I know. Good job. Now we'll show the record to judge and this all will be hopefully over."

"Okay, bye." I ordered some food for me and Ally. It's almost lunch time and I bet she's hungry.

I opened the door and found two brown big eyes staring.

"Hey, princess." I greeted and she blushed. _Man, how can she be so cute? _

"How did the meeting go?" She asked and took our meals to kitchen.

"Actually pretty good." She started eating like crazy. I was surprised that someone so petite could eat that fast.

"Woah, slow down there." I said with a laugh. I haven't started eating yet and half of her lunch was already gone.

"I'm hungry." She said simply and went back to eating. I just laughed again.

"Austin?" She broke the silence.

"I wanna go to school again. But I wanna change to school cause... you know."

"Okay, we'll find you a new school." I was glad she wanted to go to school. Back to daily routine of a normal teenager.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! :) Have a nice day **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so here is the new chapter, about Ally's first day in school. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Ally's POV

I was woken up by alarm clock. I stretched my arm to turn it off. Today is my first day in new school. I'm nervous but happy at the same time. I got out of the bed and had a shower. I dried my hair and picked out an outfit. I chose t-shirt that had "Geek" written on it, black jeans and grey converse. I noticed my scars as I was changing. They were healing, just like me. I'm not that week girl like I used to be. I grabbed my bag and rushed to kitchen.

"Good morning, princess. Nice shirt." He laughed at my shirt. Great.

"Good morning to you too, what's for breakfast?"

"What would you like?" He said flirtatiously.

"Surprise me." I went to living room, letting him alone to do his "magic". 7 minutes later he called me to come back.

"Toast. Wow, you should put a "admire me" sign on your back." I said and started eating.

"Don't be rude. Or I won't take you to school in my fancy car." I finished eating and grabbed my bag. My ride to school was pretty loud. We were singing random songs that were on the radio. He pulled into a parking lot in front of my new school. Everybody was staring at the car.

"Whatever happens, call me. And I'll be right there." He said with a serious look.

"I promise, don't worry." I got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Now I was extremely nervous. I looked for the principal office to get my schedule, school map and locker number. My first class was Biology. _Gross._ I found it and took a spot in the front row. I saw a short girl with black hair sit beside me.

"Hey, you must be new. I'm Trish." She said nicely.

"I'm Ally and yes, I'm new." I think I just made a friend. We talked a bit until the teacher came in.

"Good morning, students. Before we start, I want to introduce you your new classmate – Ally Dawson. Ally, please, come here and tell us something about yourself." I hesitantly stood up and went to the front. _What to say?_

"Hi, everybody. I'm Ally Dawson and I'm 17. My favorite color is red and my favorite subject is Music." I quickly came up with something. I felt every pair of eyes staring at me, which made me a little nervous.

"Okay, Ally, you can sit down." The teacher said nicely and I nodded. My first class wasn't that bad. I decided to stick with Trish during the break, since I didn't know anyone.

"So, who's the leader in this school?" I asked her as we were walking to our lockers. It turned out that our lockers were really close.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone who basically runs this school, who is it?" I said and we reached our lockers.

"Oh, that's me." She said and smiled at me.

"I became leader as you said cause I stopped bullying at this school. Many kids like me for that."

"That's amazing." We were now walking to our second class. English. The rest of the day was good, she introduced me her friends. Then she asked that question I've been avoiding all day.

"Why did you switch school?" She asked on our way out of the building.

"It's kind of complicated, maybe I'll tell you later." I said nervously. I was scared how she'll react, but it wasn't that bad.

"Alright, that's okay. Well, see ya tomorrow." She waved to me one last time and left. I was standing near the entrance for another couple of minutes waiting for Austin. A few boys passed me and looked at me, but I didn't really pay attention to them. I was watching out for a black BMW. Once I spotted it, I started making my way towards it. But someone's arm stopped me. It was a good-looking boy with black hair, green eyes and really nice smile. He was one of Trish's friends.

"Hi." He said shyly. _That's really cute._

"Hi." I replied and smiled at him.

"You're Ally, right? Trish knows me, but she didn't tell you my name. I'm Jason." He said and stretched out his hand. I accepted.

"Nice to meet you, Jason." I said.

"Maybe, if you needed someone to show you around, I can do it. I'll give you my number if you want." He said.

"I'll give you my number tomorrow, my ride is here, okay?" I asked and took one quick look at Austin.

"Okay, bye." He said and smiled once again. I made my way to the car and got in. Austin's look was focused on something outside the car.

"Who was that?" He asked and started the car.

"A friend." I said shortly. He was a friend, I didn't know what else to say.

"Really? Cause he seemed to be flirting with you and friends don't flirt." He said and looked at me.

"Oh, are you jealous?" I knew he totally was, but teasing him was was really fun.

"What? No. Just... asking." He said and his face reddened. He nervously held the steering wheel and forced his eyes to stay focused on the ride. The situation was extremely awkward. I looked out of the window for a second and then looked forward. Soon we arrived and got out the car. I decided to stop torturing him.

"So... how was work today?"

"Boring. Paperwork." He unlocked the door and stepped aside so I can pass. I went to my room and I got a text from Trish.

_(Trish, **Ally**)_

_Hey, Ally. Are U free today?_

I quickly replied.

**_Yea, wanna do something?_**

_Yep, meet me in the mall at 4._

**_K :)_**

I put my phone back into my pocket and left my room. I was walking towards to door when Austin's voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me suspiciously, stepped in front of me and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I'm going out with a friend from school." I said and walked around him to the door. Huh... It seemed almost weird that my life was coping so fast. I guess now I'm living that typical "teenage life".

"Oh... okay, when are you gonna come back?" He was like my father, but it was cute.

"Don't worry, I'll be back for the dinner." I smiled at him and his eyes were filled with understanding.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Love y'all! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, amigos! This chapter is crazy, so don't forget to take deep breaths! Enjoy it :)**

* * *

Austin's POV

I. Am. So freaking out. Ally was supposed to be here a half an hour ago. She said she will be back for dinner. I've tried to call her, but she doesn't answer her phone. I would try to go out and look for her, but she could be anywhere. _Chill out, Austin. She is a big girl, she's fine. _I kept telling myself but eventually gave up. Not like I don't think she is responsible, but that gang is still out there and they can get her anytime they want. I stared at clock hanging on the wall. It was hypnotizing. I looked away after 2 minutes, when I heard a sound of unlocking door. Once I spotted Ally, I ran to hug her.

"You're late, you know." I tried to sound a little angry, but I couldn't. I was too glad she was okay. I felt the weight of the world fall off my shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry. But what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I was just worried about you. And our dinner is probably cold by now."

"Our? Why didn't you eat the dinner?" She asked and sat at the table.

"I didn't want to eat without you, I'm sick of doing everything alone." I said honestly and Ally walked up to me hugged me. It felt so good, I didn't want to let go.

"You don't have to do anything alone anymore." I tightened my grip around her waist and buried my face into her soft hair. It smelled like strawberries.

"You have no idea how you drive me crazy. And the craziest part is that I like it." I said without thinking, but I got no regrets. I can't keep my feeling in anymore. _NOW OR NEVER. _She just stared at me, with confusion in her eyes. I decided to make things clear.

"Every time I see you, you make me wanna do this." I pressed my lips against hers. And she didn't fight back. I put everything in the kiss – love, want to protect her, jealousy I felt when she was talking to that guy today, uncontrollable attraction I feel to her and her beautiful and innocent personality. She put her arms around my neck and moved closer. My hands were running up and down her back like crazy. The most beautiful moment of my life, but it had to end. She pulled away and her eyes were staring straight into mine. It was more like we were looking into each other's soul. But then, I was afraid of her reaction.

"Ally, I-" She cut me off with another kiss. This one was softer, but beautiful just as the previous one.

"You can't tell me anything I haven't heard before." She put her neck in the crook of my neck. Hus fingers were playing with the hem of my white shirt.

"I bet you haven't heard me say this: I want to be with you." My eyes never left her face, though she wasn't looking at me.

"I want to be with you too." I kissed her forehead and smiled to myself.

"Let's eat our dinner." I said and led us to the table. The dinner wasn't so bad after all. When we were both done, I put the dishes in a sink, ready to wash them.

"You made dinner, I will wash the dishes." Ally said behind me and tried to push me away, but I'm much stronger than her. I just held her and smiled at her.

"I will do it. How about you go watch TV? I'll be right there."

"Why don't we do it together?"

"Because… I'd love to do it for my beautiful girlfriend." I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Girlfriend?" She said and I realized what I said.

"Yeah, I think that's what we are – boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, if you want to-" She gave me a peck on the lips.

"Of course I do." She said and after couple of minutes arguing, she finally gave up and I washed up the dishes. When I was done, I came in the living room to see she was asleep. It's cute how she gets tired so easily and falls asleep fast. I turned off the TV and carefully carried her to the bedroom. My bedroom, to be exact. I think I have the right to do that now. I laid her on one side of the bed and lay on the other. I covered us with a blanket and turned to face her. She cuddled to me and wrapped her arms around me. It was amazing to have her so close, but the fact that she wanted to be so close to me was just irreplaceable. I closed my eyes and smelled the strawberry smell of her hair. I just enjoyed her presence.

Ally's POV

I woke up in Austin's bedroom. He must have carried me here, after I fell asleep on the couch. I turned around and Austin wasn't there. I got up and walked over to the kitchen. I found a small note on the table and read it.

_Hey princess, I had to go to the work super early. Your breakfast is on the table. Don't worry, I'll come pick you up after school._

_-Austin XO_

I started eating my breakfast and though about last night. I still can't believe that he loves me. After all the bad things that have been happening to me, this the first good thing that happened. He is the first good thing in my life. I'm not proud of my behaving. Whether it is risking my life, or making him jealous, he didn't deserve. He would be devastated if something happened to me and I haven't realized it.

I went back to my room where all my clothes were. When I checked the time, I realized I woke up really early. It was only 7AM. I took a shower and got dressed. It didn't take me long to do these things. I grabbed my backpack and went to the living room. I watched TV and when it got boring, I texted Trish if she could give me a ride to school.

(_Trish_, **_Ally_** (like the last chapter))

**_Hey Trish, do you mind taking me to school today? I don't have a ride_**

_Nope, just send me the address_

I sent her the adress and waited for her in front of the building. She arrived after couple of minutes and took off to school, when I got in.

* * *

**Crazy, right? Let me know what you think in reviews :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, I seriously think that this is one of the best chapters ever. but that's my opinion. I really felt like I was Ally and I did my best job :)**

**I don't own "Skyscraper" by Demi Lovato or Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I had been avoiding Jason all day, cause I didn't know how to talk to him. I was far beyond nervous. It's hard, when a boy likes you, but you are dating someone else and everything is uncomfortable. You don't even know what to say. I was talking to Trish, when someone interrupted us.

"Hey, girls." Jason greeted. _Oh no._

"Hey, Jason. Have you met Ally?" Trish asked and pointed at me.

"Yea, we met yesterday after school." He said and looked at me.

"Great." Trish said.

"Can I talk to Ally for a second? It won't take long." Trish just nodded and left. Jason led us to a completely empty and abandoned corridor, where was a janitor's room and a few windows.

"Why are we so fa-" I was pulled into the janitor's room. Another second, my back was pressed against the wall. I started panicking and my breathing got heavier. I found Jason standing right in front of me, so close I felt his breath on my neck. His eyes were filled up with lust and any effort to escape was useless. He was too strong, I couldn't do anything. He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and my eyes widened.

"We finally got ya. Now... we'll have fun." He slashed my t-shirt vertically and kissed me hard. I tried to pull back but I couldn't because of the wall. His hands were on my waist, holding me really strongly. _This will definitely leave a bruise. _He pulled my pants down to ground and then he did the same with his. We heart the bell and I thought it was gonna end. But it wasn't.

"What a pity, we have to make it fast." He inserted his dick in me and it hurt more than ever before. I wanted to scream, but he covered my mouth. Every single thrust became more and more painful. I prayed to God and hoped that Austin will appear in the door and beat him to death. That was impossible. I looked at his face. He had that kind of grin, that terrifies you.

He put his trousers back on, then kicked me in the stomach and slapped me.

"If you tell somebody about this, you're dead. Understood, kitty?" I simply nodded and he left.

I stared up at the ceiling and wished for a black-out. Or a hit in my head and amnesia. Something that will make me forget that this ever happened. I've already had enough, I want to live a normal life. Why me? Out of all people, why me? I didn't do anything wrong. But everyone in my life hurts me eventually. My parents, my brother, guys I like. I doubt anyone would miss me, if I died. Well, except for Austin, of course. I wonder what it would be like, to be "free". Like free from everything. Give up on the world. _No, no, no! You have a boy who loves you, have you thought of him? He would be more than devastated if you hurt yourself like that. _He would find someone else. He would replace me, they always do. _No, he wouldn't, cause you're the only one for him. And you know it, he knows it. _

I slowly walked home, cause I couldn't stay at school looking like this. I unlocked the door and shut it behind me. I heard a radio from the kitchen, I must have forgotten to turn it off. It was playing loud, but I didn't mind. I decided to take a shower to clear all the cuts and my mind. I felt cold water streamed down my body and I liked it. It was like I was frozen, I didn't feel anything.

I got out of the shower and kept telling that it's going to be okay. But I couldn't stop taking looks at Austin's razors. Their shape, color... I took one in my hands carefully. I stretched out my left arm. _It this really it? The end? __**Go on and try to tear me down, I will be raising from the ground, like a skyscraper.** _I heard. Right there I threw the razor away. I ran to the kitchen and sat on the ground. I started crying while listening to the song. This is the song of my life. Whenever something happened, I would play it. It always made me feel like I can always stand up and fight when I'm sinking to the bottom. When it ended, I went to dress up and then went to the living room. I lay on the couch and played a playlist of the most beautiful songs, which included "Skyscraper". I fell asleep.

Austin's POV

_Where is she? _I've been looking for her for about ten minutes. I called her, but she didn't pick up. I know that I'm a little late, but I'm she would have waited for me. _Maybe she took ride with someone else. _I drove home and I sighed in relief when I found her on the couch. But something felt wrong. Her playlist of the most beautiful songs was on and she had a little bruise on her face. I knelt down to take a good look at her. Except for that little bruise, she had bags under her eyes, from crying probably. I slightly kissed her forehead. I didn't want to wake her up. I went to the bathroom and found an opened pack of razors. And one of them on the ground. I picked it up. I went back to Ally, who was now awake. I hid the razor behind my back.

"Ally, what happened?" I sat next to her and showed her the razor. She froze for a couple of minutes before finally speaking up.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review :) I really wanna know what you think of this chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**What's up? Here is the 15th chapter. By the way, I hate to say it, but this story might be over soon. There will be a few more chapters. So prepare yourself emotionally. But I'm thinking about a sequel so don't be that sad :D**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Nothing." I said and looked at Austin, who was still holding the razor. I hoped he wouldn't bring it up, but that was stupid. Now, he won't go until he gets the answers. He put the razor away and took my hands in his. He looked deeply in my eyes.

"Please, tell me." He begged and I felt bad for how much I am hurting him. I took a deep breath to tell him, but I couldn't get a single word out of my mouth. I was tongue tied.

"Ally, please, talk." He almost yelled and instantly calmed down.

"Sorry." He muttered under his breath and looked at my hands that were in his.

"They got me." I quietly whispered. He lifted his head and looked at me. I broke down and burst into crying. He wiped the first tear away and pulled me closer.

"I should've been there." He whispered into my hair, it was more like he said it to himself.

"It's not your fault. You weren't there to stop it." He lay on his back with me still in his arms, but I couldn't.

"Oh." My scars were really hurting now.

"Nothing, it's just-" I tried to find and excuse, but Austin stopped me.

"Ally, show me your waist." I didn't have much of a choice. I slowly lifted up my shirt and watched his reaction. It changed from mad and protective to shocked.

"This looks bad, but don't worry. They're not deep, we just have to stop the small bleeding." I slowly got up and followed him to bathroom. He pulled out the first aid kit. He bandaged my waist and gave me a small smile whenever our eyes met.

"Was it the Jason guy? I'm gonna arrest him and I'm not letting you go there again." I didn't have a will to protest. I didn't want to go to school anymore.

"I don't know what I was thinking." I admitted. "How could I think that everything was going to go back to normal. Of course it wasn't."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You'll get your happy ending, I swear." He kissed me softly.

"I'm gonna call Dez, to let him know." He said and helped me stand up from the edge of bathtub. He held my hand and led me to the living room. I lay on the couch and Austin covered me with blankets.

"Stay here." He said like I was a little kid. He raised his finger and pooped my nose.

"Where would I go?" I asked him as he was dialing the number.

"I don't know. I just want to look at you." I felt my face redden, so I pulled up one blanket to my nose. Austin went to kitchen, but I still could hear pieces of their conversation.

"Hey, Dez. I found out something. The gang has been on more schools. One guy... raped Ally today."

...

"What? Why didn't you tell me that you knew. You know, this wouldn't have happened, if you told me."

...

"Most of them? That's great."

...

"Dude, that's great!"

"Fine, bye."

Austin came back, grinning from ear to ear.

"What did Dez tell you." I asked him. I was curious what got him so happy.

"I got two good news and one bad, which one do you wanna hear first?"

"The bad one." His face got a little serious.

"Ok, well. Dez told me that he knew that the gang has been on more schools, but he didn't tell me earlier. This didn't have to happen."

"Oh... And the good ones?" I asked to shake it off my mind.

"They caught almost the whole gang. And Dez said that it won't take long to catch the rest. Isn't it great, Ally?" He said and I smiled. I didn't fake it, I was truly happy that this nightmare is going to end.

"And... they found the place, where they meet up. We're gonna get them, for good." He gave me a supportive smile. I'm sure he would spin me around if I wasn't in this condition.

"Do you wanna watch something?" He asked me and sat on the couch next to me. I moved my legs, so he won't fall.

"Yeah." He turned on the TV. I fell asleep. I was woken up by a kiss on my cheek. I was awake, but I didn't want to open my eyes.

"Come on, let's get you to bed princess." I heard and then I felt myself being put on a mellow bed. Then I fell asleep again.

I woke up in the morning, feeling ten times better. Austin was still sleeping next to me, so I watched him. His messy blonde hair, that are always so perfectly soft. The cute thing he does with his nose, when he snores a little. And his lips slightly opened were like begging me to kiss him. He turned to me. He opened his eyes out of nothing.

"Were you staring at me." He said in cute raspy voice.

"No, I was just looking at you." I responded and he kissed me on the lips.

"Don't worry, I've done the same thing a few times." He laughed and got out of the bed. So did I, it hurt a little, but I did it by myself.

"Wanna take the bandages off, to see how the scars are healing?"

"Yes." We went to bathroom and Austin took them off.

"It looks much better, I'm really good with these things." He laughed and I punched him playfully. He went to grab new bandages, but I stopped him.

"I don't want them."

"Are you sure? True, you're healing fast, but one bad move and they might bleed again."

"I'll be careful." He hugged me and stroked my hair.

"We'll go to a restaurant for breakfast, I don't really wanna cook now."

"OK." We both got ready and left.

* * *

**How did you like it? Leave a review :) And feel free to send me your ideas for the sequel :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter might be one of my favorites, it's full of drama and danger. Well, I hope you'll like it. :)**

* * *

THE GANG MEETING

„Guys, we've been trying to get Ally Dawson for so long." Once of them said and stepped in front of the rest.

"Yeah, and we've failed every time." One guy shouted. Everyone nodded their head.

"I know, I know. And I know why." Everyone started screaming and fighting.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! The key to get her is _him, _that's what we've been doing wrong." They all stopped and looked up to the man in front of the group. They were listening quietly.

"How can we get her, when her bodyguard is always with her?" He smiled mischievously at the crowd. Then someone from the back shouted.

"We gotta kill him." They all started screaming things like "Let's kill that son of a bitch" or "He's gonna pay".

"That what I'm talking about. It's official, Austin Moon is going to die."

Austin's POV

We went to a restaurant that was close to my apartment. Ally was at a restroom and I was eating my pancakes. One guy dressed all in black walked past me and left something on the table. It was a note. I looked around to see where he went, but he was gone. I read the note and I froze.

_Your girl_

I got up and ran to the back of the restaurant, where the restrooms were. I hesitated a little before entering the lady's restroom. Luckily, no one saw me. I checked all the windows and one was seriously damaged. It wasn't placed too high and it wasn't small either. Two people could fit in. I ran to my table fast and paid for the food. Then I came back and got out through the window. I called Dez.

"Dez, are you there?"

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"You said you know where the gang meets up, right? I need the address."

"Austin, you can't go there. It's too dangerous and you don't know how many of them are still out."

"Dez, they kidnapped Ally. Send someone there. We're gonna get them, for good."

"Okay. I'll take care of that."

"Thanks man."

I got text with the address and went there. The house was in the middle of nowhere. I was driving between trees for 15 minutes, then I finally saw the house. I heard sirens from the distance, but they were still far. I took my gun in one hand, ready to shoot. I moved extremely softly and quietly, to not make noise. I knocked on the door.

"This is Miami Police. Open the door." I hid behind the corner of the house. I heard someone come out, so I knocked him out with a hit in the head. I hid behind the corner again and I saw a dozen of big black cars coming. The sirens were off. Dez got out of the first car and ran up to me.

"Dude, you're still alive." Dez whisper-yelled and hugged me. I hugged him back. In the world where everyone dies and gets hurt, it's amazing to have one real friend. Some of the policemen took away the guy that I knocked out. Me and Dez got inside the house, with two policemen behind us.

"You go upstairs, I check it here." I told Dez. He nodded and went upstairs. I checked the kitchen. Nothing. I was in a living room when I saw him. It was Jason with Ally in his arms.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here." The police officer wanted to shoot but I stopped him.

"Don't shoot. You would kill her." He put the gun down.

"What do you want, huh? What do you _all_ want?"

"To show people like you that you're not superman. Admit it, you failed. You wanted to protect her and everything. Were you really so naïve?" He said tightening his grip on her. He laughed between each second word and it just made me throw up.

"You are the one who's naïve." He stopped laughing and looked straight at me.

"Oh, am I? Really, Austin?" I shot. But I missed. He laughed again.

"How did you even become a police officer. You can't even use gun." I started walking towards him, but I had to step back. He pulled out a syringe.

"Do you know what this is?" He held it up and I shook my head side to side.

"It's a poison. So if you don't wanna kill her, stay where you are. And you," he pointed and the policeman behind me, "leave!"

Five other policemen stood behind him, so he didn't have much of a choice. He looked around, but our company didn't seem to bother him.

"You know, we had a different plan. We wanted to kill you, but then we thought that killing her would be so much dramatic." He put the syringe on her neck injected the poison. He started running away, but I didn't care. I ran up to Ally to catch her, before she falls onto the ground. I put her head on my lap and I couldn't stop myself from crying.

"You can't die! Not now! Not after everything we've been through." I put my forehead on hers.

"You can't leave me here, I'm nothing without you. I love you, Ally… please." I saw some men in orange clothes pick her up and take her away.

"She's going to be okay, right? She has to." I asked them, but their expressions weren't very hopeful.

"We don't know, young man. We'll do our best." I punched the closest wall and broke down. She has to wake up, she has to be okay. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. There's nothing I want more than waking up to see her beautiful face every morning. I don't ever want to wake up, if I won't wake up next to her. I never want to lie in bed, if she won't be lying there with me. She's done so much to me and she doesn't even know it. Call me crazy, but she saved me in some way.

I felt someone's presence. I whipped the tears away to see it was Dez. I hugged him. It wasn't an ordinary hug. This hug was saying I-need-my-best-friend-now.

"She will be okay, right?"

"Of course she will. She is a strong girl, she's been through a lot, this is nothing." He said.

"Let's get you home, you have to get yourself together." I gave Dez my keys and we left the house. He was driving and I was lying on the backseat, thinking about everything.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and you may write your ideas for the sequel :)**


End file.
